1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an antenna, more particularly to a fractal dipole antenna.
2. Description of the Related Art
In U.S. Pat. No. 7,113,141, there is disclosed a conventional fractal dipole antenna. However, the conventional fractal dipole antenna is not operable within the worldwide interoperability for microwave access (WiMAX) frequency band.